The Sorcerer and his Knight
by SParkie96
Summary: Based off of the Justice League episode "Kids Stuff". Full summary inside. Rated M for mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sorcerer and his Knight**

**Summary: Set during the Justice League episode "Kids Stuff" when Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman are turned into little kids by Morgaine Le Fey. She decides to interfere in this story so that Mordred's spell to turn older is made ineffective and he stays a kid and keeps his powers. He then throws the Justice Brats back into the dungeon, but keeps Batboy as his slave/bride (:P). MordredxBatboy, boyxboy one sided (Mordred wants Bats, but Bats doesn't want Mordred), Uses of hypnosis involved. I'll take a rough estimate and say they're about nine or ten years old and Mordred is at least a year or two older. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. DC Comics owns the Justice League. (Damn...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: You are MINE<strong>

* * *

><p>The four Justice Leaguers turned kids hung upside down in front of the psychotic sorcerer as he tried desperately to turn into a man. So far, he had no such luck. Mordred grunted and stomped his foot on the ground in frustration, waving his fists in the air and shaking his head furiously, blond hair swaying in his face,<p>

"Why. Can't. I. Turn. OLDER! Grrr! Mother must've made the spell irreversible!" Mordred hollered as he ceased his temper tantrum. Batboy felt a stray drop of sweat on his forehead from underneath the cowl. Well, so much for that plan. Mordred turned his attention back to the four children. He backhanded the mini Dark Knight, sending him flying across the grass. The other three gasped and Clark called to Batboy. Mordred stood over the fallen knight,

"This is your fault! If you hadn't have gotten my hopes up, I wouldn't be so angry right now!" Mordred hollered as he pointed an accusing finger at Bats. Bats only laid on his side and cradled his cheek. He felt tears well up in his blue eyes. He hoped that the older blond didn't notice. Unfortunately, Mordred did notice and bent down next to Batboy with a maniac grin on his face,

"Are you...crying? AHAHAHA! The big bad Batman is actually crying! Or should I say...Batgirl?" Mordred laughed. Batboy felt humiliated and got up on his hands and knees as he stared down at the ground. He didn't dare look up at the older, who was still taunting him. He heard Diana let out a growl,

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she hollered, but this made the young sorcerer laugh even harder,

"Oh this is precious! Now your little girlfriend is defending you. Guards! Take them to the dungeon, but take Batbaby here to my Harem room. And do not forget to lock the door!" Mordred commanded as he brought some knight suits to life. They began to glow green and Clark winced. Kryptonite. This was just great. The knights grabbed the three ten years olds and walked to the castle. Another came up and lifted Batboy up by his cape and hoisted the younger over his shoulder,

"Lemme go! Now!" Batboy hollered as he thrashed and kicked around. Mordred came over to the struggling bat and placed his hand on the younger boy's forehead. Batboy stared into once periwinkle eyes that were now glowing purple-ish yellow eyes,

"Your king commands you cease and do not come out of the trance until you arrive in your room." Mordred ordered. Batboy's eyes glowed the same color as Mordred's as he hung limply over the knight's shoulder. Mordred nodded for the knight to take Bats to the Harem Room. The knight returned the gesture and stalked toward the castle, carrying the now unconcious boy with him.

Mordred smiled to himself and turned to see that the children of the village returned to him. He waved his arm toward the castle,

"Come, peasants! A wedding is to be held in my castle tomorrow night! I expect to see all of you there!" Mordred yelled. All the kids exclaimed in glee and celebrated. Few were muttering words of "Gross" or "Ew". The blond boy rolled his eyes in utter annoyance. He lead on into the palace/fortress while the other children followed. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Harem Room...<strong>

The knight unlocked the door, pushed the red velvet curtain aside, and stepped inside the room. It had be flourished with satin curtains of blues, purples, maroons, evergreens, and golds as they hung from the ceiling in an almost magical manner. A comfy pile of pillows laid in the center of the room. There was only one window, but it was barred shut to prevent further escaping. A bed covered with a gold satin comforter with pale blue satin pillows sat in the corner, draped with a see through blue curtain all around the bed. The walls had been painted gold as well with a green carpeted floor. Torches proved light for the room. There didn't seem to be any dressers or drawers anywhere.

With a confirming nod, the knight unceremoniously dropped the miniature bat on the pile of pillows and stood by the door as he awaited his master's return.

After about fifteen or twenty minutes later, Batboy had awoken from his short slumber and was observing his surroundings. This place was beautiful. It looked as though it had just jumped off the pages of the story _"Aladdin". _Though to say that Bruce was impressed would be a false statement. He was still angry about the fact that he had been captured by some twelve year old punk. He turned and saw the knight standing in front of his one chance of escape and reached for his utility belt. He went to grab a batarang, but felt nothing around his hips. The boy looked down and saw that his belt was now missing,

"Looking for something?" Mordred called from the entrance as he held up the gold belt. Bruce growled and went to charge, but found himself glued to the spot. He pulled at his legs, silently begging for them to work, but to no avail. He looked back at the young prince. Mordred smiled and threw the belt to one of the other knights behind him. He approached the bat and stood until there was only five inches of space between them. The blond caressed the other's cheek,

"It is amazing that one so human could've defeated my mother, but you have failed in your attempt to defeat me." Mordred said as the hand that was caressing Batboy's cheek had moved to caress the shoulders. Batboy growled as he had tried to move, but again, was unable. Mordred got in closer to the bat, mouth settling next to Bruce's ear,

"Do not fear, little one. I shall protect you." Mordred whispered and brushed his lips against the Batboy's ear. Batboy shuddered as the prince left, locking the door behind him. Bruce flexed his arms and legs, finding that he was able to move again. One problem down, a few more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter uno for all of you. Lemme know how you like it, when you like it. Favorite or Review or both if you would like. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sorcerer and his Knight**

**Summary: Set during the Justice League episode "Kids Stuff" when Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman are turned into little kids by Morgaine Le Fey. She decides to interfere in this story so that Mordred's spell to turn older is made ineffective and he stays a kid and keeps his powers. He then throws the Justice Brats back into the dungeon, but keeps Batboy as his slave/bride (:P). MordredxBatboy, boyxboy one sided (Mordred wants Bats, but Bats doesn't want Mordred), Uses of hypnosis involved. I'll take a rough estimate and say they're about nine or ten years old and Mordred is at least a year or two older. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. DC Comics owns the Justice League. (Damn...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: You Are MINE; Part Two<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Harem Room...<strong>

Bruce sat on the floor as he rubbed at his shoulder. He had just spent the last ten to fifteen minutes throwing himself at the harem door. It had been about the same amount of time that Mordred had left. He had already taken out the velvet curtain in his attempts. Now, he was pretty sure he had dislocated his shoulder while he was at it. Batboy couldn't help but let out a whimper as he tried to relocate his arm,

"Ow, this really hurts." he whined as he bit his lips. He felt tears return to his eyes. When he couldn't relocate his arm, he furiously wiped at his eyes. Half of his brain was screaming that he was the god damn Batman. He shouldn't be crying like some blathering fool. The other part of his brain kept calmly repeating, "He's only ten. Of course it hurts." He whimpered again. He wished his brain would make up its mind.

He was taken out of his pained filled thoughts as the door opened. He stopped touching his arm as he stared up into almost lavender eyes as Mordred smirked down upon him. He felt hands tug at the cowl and instinct and fast reflexes brought his own hands to hold on to the cowl. It was bad enough that this brat was keeping him hostage, he was NOT finding out his secret identity too!

Mordred growled as he tugged harder at the top of the cowl, "Your king commands you to release your hold and let me see thy eyes!" Mordred commanded, but Batboy held on tighter. Mordred let out another growl and let go. Batboy still held on to the cowl. Mordred let out yet another growl,

"Knights! Remove this cowl!" Mordred ordered as the knights approached. Two held on to Bruce's arms and legs as a third held his head still and gripped the cowl,

"No!" Bruce exclaimed as he got an arm free and held on to the wrist that was attached to the hand that was trying to remove his cowl. The knight that held his arm snatched the other and brought it back down to pin it to the floor. The knight above continued to remove the cowl,

"Please..." Bruce whimpered as tears returned. This couldn't be happening.

Mordred let out a gasp as a cute, boyish face was unsheathed from the cowl. He was a little disappointed to see shut eyelids. He bent down as the knights retreated, taking Bruce's cowl and cape with them. Bruce brought his hands up to cover his already shut eyes,

"Don't look at me." Bruce whispered as lone tears escaped his eyes. Mordred pulled the hands away and straddled the other's hips, pinning the other's hands down,

"Open them." Mordred commanded. Bruce shook his head. He was not giving Mordred the advantage of control. Mordred let out a grunt and back-handed Bruce on the same cheek he had hit earlier. Bruce yelped and Mordred saw a flash of pale blue eyes. Now it was clear on who his precious Batboy was,

"You're that Bruce Wayne man from Gotham." Mordred observed as he stroked cold, wet, tear-stained cheeks. Bruce said nothing as his head was turned to face another direction. Mordred obviously didn't like that one bit and dug his fingers into both of the raven-haired boy's cheeks. He forced Bruce to stare up at him,

"I don't like disrespect. Not one bit." Mordred said as he grounded his teeth together. Bruce felt himself shaking almost feverishly. He tried calming himself down, but found that he was unable to do so. He looked back up into those threatening lavender eyes. Mordred gave the younger an all too creepy smile,

"I want to hear you say it." Mordred said. Bruce gave him a puzzled look,

"Say what?" Bruce asked innocently. Mordred's smile got bigger,

"Confirm your identity." Mordred said. Bruce felt another shudder run through his petite form as Mordred intertwined his fingers through silky black locks. Bruce blushed and and let out another whimper,

"Why?"

Another smirk, "Because your king demands that you hand over your pride now. Just so we could get to the good part." Bruce gave the older boy a horrified look as he slowly scooted away from the other. He knew where this was going. If anyone said that line, everyone always knew where they were going. As he continued to scoot away, Mordred caught on and snatched the bat's ankle. He yanked the boy off the ground and threw him at the bed. Batboy let out a strangled cry as his back smashed against the headboard and slumped into the warm comforter and pillows. He groaned as Mordred walked over to the bed, smirk on his lips,

"Why do you always need to anger me, Little One?" Mordred asked, climbing on top of the little bat. Bruce grunted as he began to thrash and struggle, not wanting to cooperate with the demented blond. He thrashed harder and landed a punch to the blond's jaw. Mordred gripped his jaw in pain. Batman tried to get off the bed and run to the door, but more knights stood in the way. He heard Mordred recover and growl at him,

"I command you to be still!" Mordred hollered. Batboy's form glowed and went still. Mordred let out another growl as he motioned for the knights to do what, Batboy really couldn't see. He heard the sorcerer walk up behind him and throw him down as he hoisted the younger back on to the bed. Batboy wanted to yell out to anyone, but he knew that no one would hear him. Mordred backhanded the younger,

"You will do as I say if you want your friends to stay alive." Mordred threatened. Batboy went wide-eyed as he layed in front of the older.

Batboy cried out, "Please, I'll do anything, but this! We're both kids! This isn't right!" Mordred laughed out loud. Batboy winced as the blond's laugh seem to get louder and more sinister,

"That's a good one, Batbrat, but I haven't been a child in years!" Mordred exclaimed. The smaller gave him a confused look, unsure of what Mordred meant. The blond huffed and face-palmed himself and pulled at his face,

"My mother wouldn't let me have a childhood. She made me practice every single day, without a single break! She used to torment me if I dared went against her. It only got worse when my father passed away. Do you know what she did to me, Batman?" Mordred asked as he created magical bindings around Bruce's wrists, holding him to the headboard. Batboy just shook his head as Mordred gave a sinister smile,

"No, of course you don't. My mother became, how you humans say, sexually frustrated. She used to put things in me and make me cry out every time she abused me. It was shear horror. She used to touch me inappropriately. She just wouldn't stop!" Mordred screamed as he punched Batboy in the gut. Bruce curled into himself in pain. He gagged on his own breath. Mordred grabbed the other's ankles and yanked them so they were straighteded out. He climbed on top of Batboy and forced the other into a searing kiss.

Bruce fought to keep the tongue out of his mouth, but felt a knee push into his groin and moaned, instantly feeling the offending organ enter his mouth. He bit down on instinct. Another slap to the face made him yelp. Mordred captured his mouth again as he grounded his hips against the younger boy. Groins grinding together made Batman release another groan of unwanted pleasure. Mordred smiled against Bruce's lips and thrusted his hand down the gray and black tights as he gripped and stroked the other's member.

The raven-haired boy let out a gasp as he curled his legs around the other's waist as Mordred traveled lower and kissed the now uncovered middle of his would be lover. And just as sudden as the attack started, it suddenly ended as the blond pulled away. Mordred pulled down his purple tights as he freed himself from his pants,

"You know what my mother used to do? Instead of a penis, she used to make me "Eat her out"! You know how horrible that was? Well, I'll spare you. You can suck on my fingers whilst I prepare you." Mordred said as he thrusted his fingers into Batboy's mouth. The other let out a muffled scream. Mordred got lower and lifted the other's legs over his shoulders, removing the gray/black tights, and licked at Bruce's entrance.

Bruce let out a muffled squeal of fear as the tongue slipped itself inside of him. He tried to move his legs but found them still being held. Mordred took his fingers out of Bats's mouth and thrusted all three of them inside of Bruce at once. Bruce let out a high pitched scream as the fingers moved around, stretching him out more and causing more pain,

"No! No! No, please! Stop!" Bruce cried out as he tried ripping at the bindings. He pulled and tugged but nothing worked. He even tried to cut the bindings with his gauntlets. Nothing. Oh god! Mordred hit a spot that made the bat see stars that settled in his vision. Satisfied, Mordred pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Bruce;s entrance,

"No, please! I told you, anything but this!" Bruce whispered as tears stung his eyes. Mordred looked up at him. He ran a hand down the side of the other's face,

"You're truly beautiful, My Little Bat. I'll try to be as gentle as can be. I can't make any promises though." Mordred said, planting another kiss on the lovely sweat covered forehead and thrusted in hard. Bruce screamed loud. His throat felt raw as he continued to scream and Mordred continued to thrust. The slapping of skin was almost quiet as the noises continued,

"Ugh, my love, you are so tight! It almost hurts." Mordred moaned into Batboy's neck. Bruce silenced his screaming and turned his head to the side as he sobbed uncontrollably. Training or not, as a child, these kinds of things hurt. He felt as though he wanted to die on the spot as a pain welled up from inside of him. Mordred felt his own climax coming as he thrusted inside of the boy a few more times before releasing his seed inside of the bat.

Bruce shuddered as he laid still on the bed under Mordred as the older boy laid all his weight on the smaller, not bothering to pull out of Bruce's entrance. After several minutes, Mordred pulled Bruce close to him, deciding to leave his member inside of Bruce as they laid on their sides, Bruce's back pressed against Mordred's chest. The blond trailed kisses from neck to ear,

"I love you, Bruce." Mordred whispered before falling asleep. Bruce sobbed again. Damn Le Fey. She could go burn in hell for all he cared. He continued to sob softly as he slowly cried himself to sleep. He had to think of a way out, quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Batman is stronger than that, but I just imagined a child version and a child's point of view. But again, child or not, rape is very traumatizing. It still hurts even with the proper training. Well, review, favorite, or message me if you want me to continue. Next Chapter: Dress Fitting! Just kidding, I'll have a better chapter title for my update, but again, gonna need feedback. Peace out and I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sorcerer and his Knight**

**Summary: Set during the Justice League episode "Kids Stuff" when Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman are turned into little kids by Morgaine Le Fey. She decides to interfere in this story so that Mordred's spell to turn older is made ineffective and he stays a kid and keeps his powers. He then throws the Justice Brats back into the dungeon, but keeps Batboy as his slave/bride (:P). MordredxBatboy, boyxboy one sided (Mordred wants Bats, but Bats doesn't want Mordred), Uses of hypnosis involved. I'll take a rough estimate and say they're about nine or ten years old and Mordred is at least a year or two older. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. DC Comics owns the Justice League. (Damn...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Love Me<strong>

* * *

><p>Mordred pulled his pants up from around his ankles and nodded toward the bed where the traumatized bat laid unmoving. The blond snapped his fingers as the knights reappeared at the door. He ordered them to take his precious to the royal wash room and clean him up. He also requested that the bat be allowed to keep his cape and cowl, but nothing else. The knights nodded and approached the bed. One picked up the unconcious Bruce, who had moaned in pain. Mordred turned back to his lackeys,<p>

"If any of you even think of touching my dear bride, I shall have your heads on a platter!" he hollered at them. The knights nodded in an understanding notion, dragging the semi - unconcious bat brat to the wash room. Bruce was just barely aware of where he was being taken to. Nonetheless, he fought against his captors, kicking and thrashing at the metal man that held him,

"LET. ME. GO!" Bruce hollered, his thrashing becoming more violent. The knight held firm, refusing to let the younger have his freedom. Bruce's constant protests and hollers echoed throughout the halls of the mighty fortress. The young boy was angered now, desperately trying to free himself. What on Earth would it take in order to have his freedom? Did these knights even have real brains?

Just as the ebony haired boy was about to think up a plan, they had already arrived at the wash room. Great, he took too long. The knight quickly undressed his slender frame as another prepared the bath. Bruce felt his face become more and more flushed as his embarassment showed more in his facial expressions, mainly his cheeks. He was then dropped into the lukewarm water. The knight that had prepped the bath was now furiously scrubbing and rubbing at the mini bat's skin, being sure to scrub everywhere. Bruce practically squealed,

"STOP TOUCHING ME! I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TOUCHING ME!" Bruce cried out at the top of his lungs.

His pleas went ignored as the torture continued. It especially got more embarassing when the knight decided that it wanted to clean the boy's backside and more private areas. Since the servant was not familiar with feelings, it scrubbed at Bruce in a not so gentle manner. The raven haired lad wanted to scream some more, but found himself unable to and opted for just crying instead.

It didn't take long for the knight to finish its job as it pulled the plug out of the sand colored tub. Bruce watched as the water swirled down the hole, taking in faded red liquid with it. A warmth enveloped him as a towel was wrapped around his lithe build. The ground left him as he was carried back to the Harem Room. The knight that had taken him to the wash room was the same one that had dropped him off in the Harem.

Bruce looked around on the bed before scanning the rest of the room. Where were his clothes? Wasn't he supposed to get his clothes back or at least a pair of new clothes at least? The boy turned to the armor clad being,

"Where are my clothes?" he asked.

He didn't get a response. Bruce sighed as he dried himself off, wishing that the metal head would at least give him the decency to leave. He then reminded himself that these knights worked for Mordrid and did not understand the meaning of privacy. He finished drying himself off and wrapped the towel around himself like a girl would, considering the cloth was too big.

Moments passed and muffled humming could be heard from the other side of the curtain as Mordred graced the younger with his presence. The blond waltzed over and gave the other a firm kiss and dragged Bruce to the pillows that scattered themselves on the floor. Sitting down and pulling Bruce with him, he made sure that the other sat on his lap while stroking black hair,

"Are you hungry, my dear pet?" Mordred asked almost seductively. Bruce shook his head as he began to tremble, feeling something growing hard underneath his bare bottom and through the other's purple tights. Mordred smiled and clapped his hands twice. A servant boy walked in with a plate of strawberries and handed them to the young Sorcerer,

"Thank you, Bart. You may leave." Mordred said with both politeness and a hint of demand. The boy quickly bowed and scurried passed the guards and out of the room. Giving a pleased smile, the young wizard turned his attention back to his precious bat,

"Come now, love. Open up for your true love." Mordred calmly requested, holding a strawberry up to Bruce's closed lips.

Bruce looked at the fruit with uncertainty. He poked at it with his tongue, as if testing it's taste. He mentally swore to any higher power that if the food was drugged, he was going to hit this brat so hard. SO. HARD. He slowly leaned in to bite the fruit, but it was then pulled away briskly. Bruce pouted at the other. Mordred just returned it with a smile,

"Come now, pet. You didn't think it's satisfying enough to just hand feed it, now is it?" the other asked.

Bruce became impatient as his brows knit together. Mordred put the one end of the delicate fruit in his mouth and leaned in towards Bruce. Bruce gave a frustrated huff and bit at the other end, furiously biting at the strawberry while also hoping he would bite Mordred's mouth.

Mordred didn't move but instead watched his beloved eat the fruit. The blond simply wondered why his beautiful little bat was eating the supposed t be romantic fruit in such an odd manner. The blond held up a finger and gently pushed the shorter away from the fruit. Bruce gave another frustrated sigh. Why couldn't they get this done and over with?

"Why are you being so...awkward?" Mordred asked. Bruce only grumbled something under his breath. This made the young wizard roll his eyes and grip at the blue-eyed boy's cheeks almost painfully,

"Now, repeat what you just said." the immortal demanded. The mini knight sighed sadly,

"Why do you have to make things painfully torturing?" Bruce whimpered.

Mordred smiled and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips. Bruce felt his lower lip tremble. He hated this with a burning passion. Where was the rest of his league friends? Why weren't they rescuing him? They were probably being tortured to death. Or what if they were already dead! God, he really hoped they weren't the second one,

"Because I love you, my love." the blond whispered into the other's ear before kissing the lobe. Bruce was too into whatever he was thinking about to care.

His thoughts were now broken by the quick and almost furious kisses that were trailing down his jawline to his throat and collarbone. His eyes became lidded as mewls escaped his delicate lips. Mordred began to lay his precious knight down on the pillow pile. The kisses became more sensual as hands joined in and caressed pale and silky skin. The young magician made sure that he touched in all the right places.

Bruce felt his form tremble as one of the other's hands travelled down low and began to fondle the raven-haired's most sensitive area. A gasp was uttered as the hand slowly caressed the shaft, bringing the other to helpless whimpers,

"Please..." Bruce begged in a barely noticiable whisper.

Mordred smiled as he reached back and grabbed another strawberry. This time when he put it in his mouth, Bruce lustfully nibbled on the other end. Tongue's intertwined around the luscious fruit. Bruce moaned as hands massaged his member. Mordred grounded his hips into the other's as Bruce wrapped his legs around the wizard's hips. Mordred couldn't help but smile again. Bruce would be a perfect bride. And more importantly, the little bat would be his forever and ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down. More to come. Rate, Review, andor fav if you would like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sorcerer and his Knight**

**Summary: Set during the Justice League episode "Kids Stuff" when Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman are turned into little kids by Morgaine Le Fey. She decides to interfere in this story so that Mordred's spell to turn older is made ineffective and he stays a kid and keeps his powers. He then throws the Justice Brats back into the dungeon, but keeps Batboy as his slave/bride (:P). MordredxBatboy, boyxboy one sided (Mordred wants Bats, but Bats doesn't want Mordred), Uses of hypnosis involved. I'll take a rough estimate and say they're about nine or ten years old and Mordred is at least a year or two older. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. DC Comics owns the Justice League. (Damn...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Forever Yours <strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to be just like Zorro when I grow up!" Bruce exclaimed happily to his parents. He struck a fighting stance as he poked the air with his rolled up paper sword. Thomas and Martha Wayne both chuckled in amusement, <em>

_"Maybe we'll get you some fencing lessons when you're older, son." Thomas said. Bruce gave a happy shout, continuing to act like Zorro. He and his family continued down the alley until a man stopped them, holding a gun to the little family. Bruce gasped as his father pulled him back protectively. The gunman never faltered when Thomas stood in defense of his family, _

_"Had over the pearls, lady." the man demanded, referring to Martha. _

_"Leave her alone!" Thomas commanded. _

_A gunshot was heard. Martha let out a scream and was shot as well. Both bodies collapsed to the ground in a bloodied heap. The gunman ran off without looking back. A young Bruce kneeled next to his parents' fallen bodies. Tears poured from his eyes like rain in the night, _

_"No, no, no, no, no, no..."_

"No, no, no." Bruce whimpered, waking up from the unforgivible nightmare. He looked around at his surroundings before recalling that he had been turned into a ten year-old and was trapped in "King" Mordred's castle. He felt his heart thumping rapidly inside of his chest as it pounded against his ribcage. He felt a tingling at the back of his neck and looked behind him. Mordred laid asleep against his back, arms tightly wound around the shorter male's middle.

Bruce looked back to the wall in front of him, attempting to erase the past few nights from his memory. He felt absolutely vulnerable without his suit and silently wished he had it on him right now. He let out a yawn and stretched a bit to loosen up his muscles. Without making a sound, he rolled over to face his so-called King. The older boy hadn't even stirred as he continued to sleep, as peaceful as the dead. Bruce glared at the person he hated with a fiery passion. Now, would be a good time to escape. To find a key on Mordred's form and easily slip out the door without a thought. Or better yet, and usually he was against this, he could suffocate the elder with a pillow and just leave to deal with the guards later,

"I wouldn't even think about, darling." a voice said with a whisper.

The raven-haired boy snapped his attention back to the elder. He must've went into a daze again in order to miss Mordred waking. The blond smiled an evil grin, planting a kiss on to the younger's forehead. Bruce put on his usually façade,

"Think of w-what, M-Master?" Bruce asked with mock fear.

Mordred's smile dropped and instead offered a look of confusion. He raised a brow at the sudden change in the Dark Knight's behavior. Bruce cursed mentally. He never called Mordred Master. He was so- wait. WAIT! How did Mordred know what he was thinking? Could he even read his thoughts. Or was he referring to the sudden movement? A clearing of the throat brought Bruce out of his mental panic,

"I was saying that I wouldn't even think of leaving this bed without a proper Good Morning." Mordred said, sitting up. Due to their current position, the elder blond lifted the younger boy up as well. Now the younger was sitting comfortably, or uncomfortably, in the Sorcerer's lap. AGAIN! The magic user's eyes traced over Bruce's vulnerable and bare form. A blush found its way across the Bat's face as he went to cover his exposed form with the blanket in a bashful manner.

Mordred stopped the blanket before it could fully cover the ten year old boy's body. Violet eyes looked into pale blue ones, silently asking for permission. With uncertainty, Bruce let the blanket slip through his fingers. Mordred gently pulled the rest of the coverings away. This now gave the elder a full view of the other, exposing all of the scars and battle wounds that littered the younger's body. Mordred slowly traced over a long scar that ran over Bruce's heart. The younger shuddered, letting go a shaky and muffled gasp. The elder traced the scar with his eyes as well, looking at it with anger. He cleared his throat again,

"Who did this, Love?" the blond asked, looking back into beautiful blues.

Bruce swallowed down a moan that threatened to escape his throat, "J-Joker. The cut was deep, but it just barely missed my heart." he explained, feeling an odd sense of pride.

The other hummed, running his fingers over the mark gently. His other hand ran over a bullet wound on Bruce's right shoulder, "And this one?"

"Two-Face. This is actually the exit wound. The bullet actually entered through my shoulder blade." he explained again, feeling that same prideful feeling again.

The elder nodded as he settled his hands on Bruce's thighs, fingers slowly massaging the lean muscle that lied beneath the silk sheets. The raven let out another small shudder, slowly inching away from the other's invading hands. He was stopped in his attempts however, when Mordred wrapped an arm around the other's lithe waist. Leaning in, Mordred laid butterfly kisses on to the pale column that was Bruce's throat. A groan passed through unwilling lips for what seemed like the thousandth time since his capture. Blue eyes clenched shut as Bruce's mind attempted to block out the horrid pleasure that was being dealt to his body. The butterfly kisses evolved into nipping and suckling once again.

And just as soon as it began, the mouthing stopped. Mordred seemed to pull away from Bruce completely, save for keeping the younger boy on his lap. Bruce carefully cracked open an unsure eye, wondering if the blonde wizard was done with him. The other just stared at him lustfully, as though admiring the other's form. Though they moved no further, the Bat could just tell that the magic user was planning on having his way with his beloved little bat once again. Just not at the moment, or so Bruce hoped. Mordred rubbed at the scar over Bruce's heart,

"No longer will you keep getting these "Battle Scars". The only marks made from here after will be made by me. I'll protect you from those that wish to do you harm. I'll personally execute anyone who dares to lay even a finger on you. From here on, I'll keep you safe. No one will hurt you anymore. No longer will you have to walk among the peasants who dare look at you. You'll be kept safe inside the castle. You're my Dark Knight, my Precious Bruce. More importantly, you're mine. Mine to hold, mine to have, mine to love. Forever and Always." Mordred promised.

Blue eyes became wide with silent horror. Bruce didn't want to belong to this...this...pedophilic monster! He refused to be kept inside like a caged rat! He was the Batman for crying out loud! No one could keep him in, especially against his will! Mordred caressed Bruce's face and went to trail a finger against rosy lips.

Unfortunately for the Sorcerer, he didn't get the chance. Bruce bit down on the offending digit and landed a blow to the elder's gut, causing the so-called King to shriek in pain. Mordred held his injured finger while also clutching his stomach, muttering a series of curses as he waved his hand to alleviate the pain in his finger. Bruce grabbed the key from around the other's neck and made a break for it, wrapping the bed sheet around himself. Quickly unlocking the giant door, the raven bolted down the hallway, clutching the sheet tightly as he ran through the various paths like a mouse through a maze. Mordred's voice reverberated throughout the castle, demanding that the guards recapture his "bride".

Yeah, Bruce was NOT going to let that happen. He turned the corner and accidentally ran into another door face first. He fell to the ground, clutching his aching head.

"Well that frigging hurt!" Bruce yelled to himself.

The sound of armored feet made Bruce forget about his pain, quickly unlocking this door with the skeleton key. He vanished inside the door just as the knights passed the door. The mini bat let out a sigh of relief, glad to have gotten out of there in the nick of time. He turned to look at his surroundings and groaned. Great, he was in the dungeon. He knocked off his mini rant when a realization came to mind. His friends! They had to be down here! Bruce made his way to the back of the small prison, looking through the bars of various empty cells. He finally found them in the very, very back. He was heartbroken when he did see them.

Green Lantern was kept in yellow chains, never once looking up at his visitor. Instead, John looked scared, as though in a living nightmare. He looked weakened and looked as though he was tortured. His face held none of the confidence he had days prior. Diana on the other hand looked anything but defeated, but she also looked like a wild animal. She was in heavy chains that prevented much movement. She was furiously squirming and twisting to get out. Bruce could see the various scars and burns from what he guessed were torture sessions. Out of the three of them, no one looked as bad as Clark. Whereas the others were on the floor, Clark was chained to the wall. The chains gave off a green glow, indicating that they were made of kryptonite. He also held marks on his form from being tortured. His head was drooped to one side. If it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of his chest, one would've thought he was dead.

Tears welled up in blue eyes as Bruce pressed himself up against the bars. He wanted to desperately save them and just leave this hellhole. He especially wanted to comfort Clark. His heart felt as though it was being tugged on every time he looked at the weary Kryptonian,

"Clark," Bruce whispered, reaching for the other.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the three other heroes looked up at the only human in their group. Though hurt both physically and emotionally, the heroes were happy to see that their Bat had not been killed and was sort of safe and sound,

"Oh my gods, Bruce! Are you okay?" Diana asked.

"What happened to you?!" John exclaimed.

"He didn't hurt you, right? Cause, if he did, I'll-" Clark began.

"You'll what, Kryptonian?" an accented voice asked.

All four heroes gasped in surprise and shock, turning their attention to the main reason they were all trapped there to begin with. Their shocked expressions melted into anger and hatred. Bruce even had the confidence to give a Bat-Glare of his own. Mordred looked down upon his beloved with a smirk,

"Cute. Now, do you remember what would happen if you dared to defy me, beloved?"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Thought I would never update this story! But I did XD There's the new chapter and I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. I'll update ASAP. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sorcerer and his Knight**

**Summary: Set during the Justice League episode "Kids Stuff" when Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Batman are turned into little kids by Morgaine Le Fey. She decides to interfere in this story so that Mordred's spell to turn older is made ineffective and he stays a kid and keeps his powers. He then throws the Justice Brats back into the dungeon, but keeps Batboy as his slave/bride (:P). MordredxBatboy, boyxboy one-sided (Mordred wants Bats, but Bats doesn't want Mordred), Uses of hypnosis involved. I'll take a estimate and say they're about nine or ten years old and Mordred is at least a year or two older. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. DC Comics owns the Justice League. (Damn...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Forever Yours (Part II)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Cute. Now, do you remember what would happen if you dared to defy me, beloved?" Mordred asked mockingly. His small army of knights stood armed and ready behind him, ready to attack if needed. Silence hung in the air, no one dared to make even the slightest of movements for fear of accidentally setting the armored henchmen off.<p>

Bruce glared defiantly at his so-called "beloved", standing defensively between his friends and his enemy. The blond sorcerer chuckled at the younger's attempt at looking both bigger and tougher than the elder. Superman growled in a threatening manner,

"Don't you dare touch him, Mordred!" Clark hollered. The sorcerer was damn lucky he was held in Kryptonite chains and behind the bars of the cell or...

"Don't _you _dare threaten me, Kryptonian. You forget your place. I am above you, superior, and better than you." Mordred countered, slowly approaching his Bat Bride-to-be.

Bruce backed away timidly. His back touched the bars of Clark's cell, trapping the raven haired male. Mordred, touched the pale cheek, caressing the soft skin with just his thumb. The mini Kryptonian weakly pulled at his bindings with a groan, desperately trying to reach his friend. His attempts proved futile when he was unable to pull free from the chains that held him, trapped him, making him feel useless.

"Leave him alone!" Clark hollered.

Mordred smirked at the weakling, before kissing Bruce. Bruce let out a muffled yelp as he shoved at the elder boy. The magic-user grunted and pulled the younger closer, holding him tighter. Bruce furiously beat his tiny fists against the elder's shoulders, arms, and anywhere else he could reach. Mordred just chuckled, releasing his precious little bat before turning to look at the Kryptonian triumphantly,

"You probably wish it was you in my place, don't you Kryptonian?" the British boy asked.

Clark looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Bruce looked up, confused as well. Mordred hummed, though no one could tell in what way he hummed. Though it seemed like he was annoyed. The taller blond boy yanked the blanket off of Bruce's form, causing the younger to yelp in surprise. He was unable to cover himself even the slightest, Mordred pinning the other's arms in between their bodies. Mordred then brought a hand down to roughly grope the raven-haired boy's backside. Bruce blushed in embarrassment as he suddenly became very scared. Mordred turned to look at Clark again,

"You wish it were you here, touching your beloved Bruce in such intimate ways. Holding him against you, making him beg for it." Mordred continued, caressing the younger boy more.

"Please stop." Bruce simply said, attempting to hide his face.

Mordred brutally grasped Bruce's chin, forcing him to look at the others, "Tell him."

"I don't understand." Clark said shakily.

"Tell him how you really feel about him. Tell him how much you want to have him. To own him."

"I don't want to own him. He's not property! He's a person!" Clark protested.

Mordred moved closer to the Kryptonian's cage, dragging the naked Bruce with him. He thrust the younger boy up against the bars of the cell, making the younger cry out in pain. His arms were twisted painfully behind his back as they were held by the demented Sorcerer. Mordred leaned in close to the young billionaire's ear while also staying in Clark's line of vision. Clark weakly called out to Bruce, reaching for him pitifully. Mordred released a cruel laugh at the other's reaction,

"I honestly have no idea what you see in him, Little Bat. He won't even confess his feelings for you aloud. How truly pathetic." the blond taunted. He twisted Bruce's arm painfully, causing the younger boy to scream.

"STOP! ALRIGHT! I'LL ADMIT IT! JUST STOP!" Clark hollered.

Mordred stopped, loosening his grip while also granting Bruce some mercy.

The Super Boy took a deep breath, "Bruce, everything he said is true. I do love you. I do want you. I just never said anything before because I was afraid you'd reject me and hate me."

Bruce felt an ache in his chest as he stared at his best friend in understanding, "Clark I," suddenly, he no longer had control of his voice, "..reject your love, and you disgust me." The Bat felt his eyes widen, covering his mouth with his hands once he realized they were free. That's not what he wanted to say! That was the complete opposite from what he was going to actually say.

Clark looked back at him with wide eyes, full of sadness and hurt. He hung his head as Mordred laughed cruelly at them both. Bruce turned to glare at the blond, teeth clenched and tears forming in his eyes,

"You bastard! What did you do?!" Bruce screeched, punching the other in the chest.

Mordred just continued to laugh as the knights subdued Bruce. They were given the order to escort Bruce back to his room. The raven haired boy thrashed and kicked, desperately calling out to Clark, screaming for him to listen to what he had actually wanted to say to the other, that he really did love the other back and that he was sorry. But Clark's broken heart had prevented him from listening to what his friend was saying. Mordred bid the heroes farewell, informing them when and what time the wedding was. They didn't hear him, too shocked at what Bruce had said to Clark.

Once the Knights and "King" had left with their friend, Diana spoke up,

"Clark, you know he didn't mean it." she said softly.

"Yeah, man. He was under a spell or something." Lantern reasoned.

Clark sniffled, tears in his eyes, "But he didn't even sound like he was fighting it."

"You know Mordred's too strong. Did you hear what he had said to Bruce? What would happen if Bruce defied him?" Diana asked, trying to console her friend.

Clark just continued to stare at the floor. Spell or not, his heart still hurt like hell. It felt like it had been eaten, chewed up, spit out, and then stomped on. He just hoped that they were right, and that Bruce really did love him back.

* * *

><p><strong>Harem Room...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate you, I <strong>really<strong> hate you! I hope you rot in hell for this!" Bruce hollered at his tormentor.

The raven haired boy felt like his heart was breaking, the way Clark's did. Oh, the thought of Clark made Bruce's heart hurt even more. He wanted to go back down to the dungeon, open the cell and embrace Clark, holding him while he told him how much he really loved him. He wanted to so badly get back down to him. He turned his eyes, full of rage, on Mordred,

"I will never love you." he hissed.

Instead of offending the young Sorcerer, the statement instead made the blond chuckle darkly, "You will. In time, my Little Bat."

"No. I won't. I will always hate you. Especially after what happened here tonight." Bruce deadpanned.

Mordred smirked, "You weren't saying that last night while you were writhing under me like a lustful whore."

Bruce froze, anger and shame clear on his face as a dark blush dusted his cheeks. He felt his fists curl in so tight, the knuckles turned white. His heart sped up as the rage inside him got ten times worse. He clenched his teeth together, trying not to say anything he might regret, not that he could really care if he offended the spoiled brat. The only thought going through his mind right now was putting the elder through the stone wall. He glared, blue eyes bright with anger, making his feelings perfectly clear to the Magic-User,

"I want you dead." he growled.

Mordred raised a brow in amusement, "Is that so?"

"I want to wrap my hands around your throat and hold on until all the air leaves your lungs and you're nothing but a lifeless shell." Bruce continued.

Mordred chuckled, "Then do it."

Bruce shook his head, "No matter how angry I am, I refuse to stoop to your level, Mordred."

Mordred smirked knowingly, "It's because you're too afraid to. You're too weak to beat me, Bruce. You know if you tried, you would be overpowered. And then, you'll be at my mercy. Making you mine forever."

Bruce growled, "I will beat you, Mordred."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. I'll update ASAP<strong>


End file.
